Event execution, subsequent analysis, and resolution of executed events typically require timely communication between multiple systems and entities. Thus systems lag in providing users with real time resource requirements for event execution. Therefore, there is a need for a system to efficiently provide tailored solutions to facilitate execution of priorities and events.